A to Z
by Green Cheeto
Summary: A buch of short stories for Gravitation that go through the alphabet. Each one expressing the love and the hate and the friendship in Gravitation. Rated M for attempted rape and slight smut.
1. Advanced Movies

**Japanese Translations**  
**Hai**- right/yes/ok  
**Ano**-umm/uhh  
**Hennachoko**- wimp  
**Baka**- idiot  
**Gomen/Gomenasai**- sorry  
**Ne**- At the beginning of a sentence its used to get someones attention at the end its used as a question kind of thing(ex: "Everythings going to be okay, right?" or something like that).  
**Arigatou**- Thanks/Thank you  
**Bakazaru**- Stupid Monkey  
**Betsu ni**- Nothing much.../ nothing in particular.../ not especially  
**Chotto**- Technically means "a bit/ a little" but its often used as a short form of chotto matte. Which could come out as "Hey--!"  
**Chotto matte**- Wait a minute  
**Daijoubu**: As a question(Daijoubu, Daijoubu ka? or Daijoubu desu ka?) means "Are/is you/he/ see/all right?" As a statement "I/he/she/it am/is all right."  
**Demo**- But...  
**Hontou ni**- Really?  
**Ho/hou**- Reeeeallly, you don't saaaay...(Said in sort of an incredulous and cocky tone most of the time)  
**Ikou**- Let's go  
**Ittai**- Ow!  
**Itadakimasu**- Lets eat!  
**Ja ne/ mata ne**- both mean "later."  
**Kono chibi**- (Flatline) Why you little...  
**Maa, maa**- calm down  
**Nande**- Why  
**Nani**- What  
**Ohayou**- Good morning  
**Oishii**- Delicious/ tasty  
**Osoi**- late/slow  
**Oyasumi**- good night  
**Uso**: A lie. **Uso da**: Its a lie/ Its not true! **Uso Darou**: your kidding, right/ this can't be true  
**Ureshii**- Happy/ I'm so happy  
**Yoshi/ Yosh**- OK/All right  
**Zen-zen**- Not at all  
**Zettai ni**- Absolutely, surely

I probably won't use all the words in this chapter itself but its best to be safe then sorry. You probably heard or seen some of them and others you haven't. And sadly enough I do not own Gravitation...

* * *

**A to Z**

**_Advanced Movies_**

"Yuki! Come on! Let's watch this movie!"

For the fifth time Shuichi Shindou ran to his blond lover Yukir Eiri, who had repeatedly turned down every Blockbuster movie Shuichi had brought to him. This time instead of a chick flick Shuichi had brought to his attention a horror movie.

He was not in the mood to deal with Shuichi's frightened self later that night. It would distract him from working on his latest novel.

"No."

"Nani?" Shuichi stared at Yuki, his face filled with surprise and his purple eyes looking hurt. It was obvious that he really wanted to watch this movie. "Nande? Nande, nande, nande?!"

Shuichi stomped his foot with each word, drawing attention from the couple down the isle. Yuki glared at Shuichi from over the rim of his sunglasses. "No, " he repeated. "You'll get scared. Go pick out a Disney movie or something."

"I don't want a Disney movie. I want_ this_ movie!"

"No."

Shuichi pouted. The movie was called Black X-Mas and the cover didn't look so bad and the summary didn't sound so scary. So...he didn't see the problem. "Ano...Yuki?"

"Nani?" Yuki looked up from the movie Kyle XY, he had been turning in his hand.

"You love me...right?" Shuichi didn't wait for Yuki to respond. He placed his hands on Yuki's jacket, running them up and down on his jacket. "You want me to be happy, just like how I want you to be happy?"

_If you want me happy then shut up,_ thought Yuki as Shuichi stepped closer.

"So...you're going to let me get this movie, right?"

"No. Its too advanced for your puny excuse of a mind."

"Hai..."

Yuki rolled his eyes, before watching the singer place the movie on the self behind him. "Ikou..."

"Hey, Yuki!" Shuichi glomped the novelist and nuzzled the base of his neck. "When we get home...let's make our _own_ advanced movie."

Not use to an agressive Shuichi, Yuki just sputtered. He wasn't able to form a complete thought as he was lead to the check out line.

He had a feeling that they weren't going to watch any of the movies they were renting tonight...


	2. Bank Of Yuki Eiri

**A to Z**

**_Bank of Yuki Eiri_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of the hit band Bad Luck and lover of the famous novelist Yuki Eiri, held the puppy up to the said lover. They had choosen to take a trip to the mall in hopes of having a refreshing break from their "normal" life. They had only been in five stores and already the blond haired novelist was starting to regret coming to the mall. He held seven bags of clothes in his left hand and in one of the bags held ten new CD's. Shuichi had only two bags to worry about and those bags were filled with candy.

"Please, Yuki? It gets lonely at the house when your away on your business trip," Shuichi pleaded, his purple eyes wide with innocence and hope. "Besides...isn't it cute?!"

Yuki looked at the dog then at Shuichi. Without hesistanting he replied with, "Zen-zen."

"Yuki! How can you be so cold?!"

"Its easy, actually. I think we've been here long enough."

"We've been here for an hour," protested Shuichi, still holding the puppy to his chest. "Now...about the puppy..."

"An hour is long enough."

"Yuki!"

Shuichi placed the puppy back into the pen and quickly followed after Yuki, grabbing the two bags off the floor. He ran out of the puppy store known as K-28, almost bumping into someone on his way out. He saw Yuki up ahead next to the store, Rave, and grabbed his lovers free arm when he caught up to him.

"We just need one more small thing..."

"And who will be buying this one more thing...?"

"Uh...you."

"Then no."

"Why not...? It'll be needed for later...fun," Shuichi said, suggestively, giving his lovers arm a squeeze.

Yuki stopped walking and refrained from snapping at the emotional train. He really wanted to get out of here. He had a headache from the intolerable noise and he had a deadline in two days that he had to met if he wanted to keep his editor at bay for a few more weeks. He wanted this day to be over with and Shuichi's constant nagging was not helping with his mood. He could feel his patience slipping away slowly...minute by minute.

"When I say no," he growled. "It means no. I am not your personal bank. Use your own damn money."

"But Yuki," Shuichi purred, rubbing his cheek against Yuki's chest in a very cat-like manner. "I love it when you spoil me. Spoil me tonight."

Yuki said nothing as he ground his teeth together. "What do I get?"

"Silence for the rest of the night..."

Now that was a transaction Yuki couldn't pass up.


	3. Counting

**A to Z**

**_Counting_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Yuki Eiri had more pride than his lover Shuichi Shindou. Far more pride and intelligence to be pacific. So...when he came home from a long and irriating meeting with his editor he was only half surprised what he found. He was more stunned than anything.

"Ano...welcome home, Yuki!"

Yuki blinked once...then twice just to be sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he saw. When it became apparent that he was not imaging anything, Yuki quickly walked to his office, not saying a word to the singer that was eagerly following him.

"What do you think, Yuki?"

"I think that I should kick your fucking ass to the curb, giving what you're wearing."

The boy had no shame. This outfit was worse then the school girl outfit he had worn a couple years ago and the dress he had worn to meet Yuki's parents. He wasn't going to have anything to do with Shuichi's newest idea at all because he might end up regreting it later. Actually he knew he would regret it later.

"YUKI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

"You cause me to be mean, baka," Yuki snapped at the now crying Shuicho, slamming the door to his study closed.

"YUUUUKKKIIII!"

Yuki said nothing to this whine and sat at his desk, starting up his laptop. Shuichi would take a hint and would later whine when he finally left his study.

Seriously, how can any man drop his pride, his manhood...was beyond Yuki. And to drop it for that skimpy outfit was...just...

Yuki shook his head and stared at the mountain top background on his desktop, the image of Shuichi wearing that outfit flooding back into his mind. Black mini skirt that just barely covered his ass, exposing those long legs, and that white button up shirt was transparent, allowing an eyeful of those pink nipples and flat planes. Shuichi had also been wearing knee-high boots, that had designs on them(Yuki couldn't remember what kind of designs), and that brought attention to Shuichi's lower half.

Yeah. Shuichi had no pride but that wasn't exactly news. Now...back to his novel. He tried to picture his novel and the actions that would happen now but the only action or pictures he was getting was stripping those clothes away from that slender body and having that said body moaning and begging under neath him. He wanted that body to plead for more and clutch at his body while he tasted and nipped at every peice of exposed flesh.

He needed a drink...

Yuki opened the door to the study and went into the kitchen, ready to down a beer, when he stopped in his tracks. There next to the island, looking extermly yummy was Shuichi, bent over it with a stick of Pocky in his mouth. He had one of his feet lifted up and his shirt had been unbutton slightly, one of the sleeves sliding down his slender shoulder.

"Ten minutes and twenty-five seconds," Shuichi said.

"Nani?"

"I was counting to see how long it would take you to come out of your study. Ten minutes and twenty-five seconds."

Since Shuichi was bent over, the already too short mini skirt was risen more and Yuki could see part of Shuichi's bare ass. He went over and placed a rough kiss on Shuichi's lips, taking delight in the fact that he was already moaning. He took a step back from Shuichi before picking up the teen and placing him on the island, pushing his legs apart.

"I can think of something better to count..."


	4. Don't

**A to Z**

**_Don't_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

The only thing that Shuichi Shindou loved as much as Yuki was his music. He would spend hours just sitting in the middle of the floor, in any room, headphones in and have it blaring. It didn't matter what kind of music it was. It could be something he had composed himself, or something from Nittle Grasper but all that mattered was the beat washing over him, soothing any problems or stress that he would be feeling at the time. He needed the different lyrics of heartbreak, or friendship, or even death to spill into his mind one after another. That was what he loved. He was addicted to music, much like how he was addicted to Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi Shindou didn't have to look away from the spot on the ceiling he was staring at, as he laid on the floor in the living room, to know that his lover was home. The vibrations he felt from the stomping of Yuki's feet gave him a fair enough warning to roll three times to the right to get out of his lovers way. It was obvious that Yuki was in a bad mood as he slammed the door shut to his study before opening it again to march into the kitchen.

Shuichi knew Yuki's schedule for a bad mood like the back of his hand. First kick shoes off into wall then stomp into the study and slam it for a good dramatic effect, just in case Shuichi hadn't noticed. Storm out of study and grab a beer from the kitchen then kick the door shut with foot. Lastly stomp even louder to the blacney and smoke seven cigerattes before coming inside and violently ravish Shuichi. Then go to sleep.

Yuki was already almost done with his mood and Shuichi sat up to see the end of Yuki's coat disappear onto the blacney. Shuichi was still sore from last nights activites and he still bore hand prints on his wrists from where Yuki had pinned him. He didn't want to be the victim of another bad day.

He watched as the fourth cigeratte was tossed to the side carelessly and stood, the music still blaring comforting into his ears. His heart told him to go see what was bothering his lover tonight but his gut told him to pack some clothes and spend the night at Hiro's. For once he was going to listen to his gut.

He went into the bedroom he shared with Yuki and pulled out the Nittle Grasper backpack from the bottom of the closet. He heard nothing as he continued to listen to his MP3, and felt his stomach flip as he placed a change of clothes and pajama's into the backpack. Shuichi placed the backpack on his shoulder and shuffled out of the bedroom, towards the door. He sat down on the floor and shoved his feet into his sneakers before standing up. He only needed was clothes but maybe he should go grab some things from the bathroom since he was spending the night. He didn't really feel like hunting for his things in the bathroom simply because every time Yuki cleaned it he was always changing where everything was.

Shuichi turned around and gasped as he found himself under the intense gaze of Yuki. He turned off his MP3 and said, "Yuki! You scared me."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I thought I should go spend the night at Hiro's. We haven't been hanging out much lately."

"No." Yuki grabbed Shuichi and pulled the singer towards him, crushing his lips against Shuichi's. "We're going to fuck first."

Shuichi pulled away from Yuki. When Yuki had kissed him he had tasted whiskey. "Yuki...have you been drinking?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I'm not staying. I'm going to Hiro's. I'll see you in the morning."

Shuichi placed his hand on the doorknob only to feel himself being pulled downwards to the floor. Surprised and out of breath because of the fall, Shuichi laid there helplessly while Yuki climbed on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Had the circumstances been different Shuichi would have been very please to be this close to Yuki but what he wanted for Yuki to sleep off his drunkness.

"No. First...we're going to fuck." Yuki placed his lips against Shuichi's neck and placed sloopy little kisses all over his collar bone.Yuki kept Shuichi's hands pinned above his head with his right and let his left roam under Shuichi's shirt, grasping the nipple between his two fingers and rubbed it.

"Please...stop it, Yuki," Shuichi whimpered, trying to free his hands. "Don't, Yuki. Don't do this."

Yuki's glazed over eyes stared into Shuichi's pleading eyes. "Don't tell me what to do..."

Shuichi started to struggle more against his lover, and even though instinct told him to buck his hips in an attempt to make Yuki lose balance he thought better of it. "Get off Yuki!"

"No."

Every time Shuichi pushed on his feet to slide his body away, Yuki followed, raining kisses on Shuichi's neck, and rubbing his hand against Shuichi's groin. Shuichi was close to tears but he was more concerned about getting away. He squirmed under Yuki's body, pulling and tugging at his hands trying to get them to slip from Yuki's grip.

Yuki's moan pireced Shuichi's ears and had he been willingly at the moment, Shuichi would have treasured that moan with his life.

"Yuki...please don't do this."

"Shut up." Yuki nibbled on Shuichi's ear and unzipped Shuichi's pants. "And enjoy..."

Shuichi brought his knee up sharply, making impact with Yuki's groin.Yuki hissed and rolled off of Shuichi, who quickly jumped to his feet. He started to run out the door but a hand grabbed his ankle and he fell to the floor, his backpack sliding across the room. He was flipped over to lay on his back, and he started smacking away Yuki's hands as he climbed back onto the singer. "Stop it! Get off of me! Chotto!"

Yuki mumbled something and tried to pin Shuichi's hands once again. "Shut up. Just...shut up!"

Something ripped and Shuichi could taste blood in his mouth. He must've biten his tongue.

Shuichi made another attempt at getting away. He managed to get on his hands and knees, while Yuki continued to pull at his legs, trying to bring him back. "Yuki! Pleease! Stop it!" Shuichi tried kicking his leg, hoping that Yuki's drunken grip would slip. It didn't.

Shuichi felt a strong tug on his pants and he fell to the floor for a split second before he kicked his free leg back and conected with something solid. The grip on his leg was released and Shuichi stumbled to his feet, grabbing his backpack as he went.

"Uhh..Shuichi..."

Shuichi looked over his shoulder for a second then ran out the door.

Yuki didn't see Shuichi for another week.

* * *

**Thanks to Iname and snowwhite4444 for the reviews and to all the readers who have taken the time to read this fanfic.**


	5. Empty

**A to Z**

**_Empty_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Hiro opened his fridge then closed it.

Opened it again, looked inside then closed it again.

It was empty. How could it be empty? He just went shopping yesterday...before Shuichi came over...

He turned and glared at his best friend, who was sitting on the couch watching a Nittle Grasper video. It was all his fault.

"Hiro! Hayaku(1)! Hayaku!" Shuichi's eyes never left the screen as he yelled at Hiro.

How was he suppose to hurry up with the food if there was no food? Best to break it to Shuichi gently. "There's no food." Yeah...that was real gentle.

"NANI?!" Within seconds Shuichi had moved from his spot in front of the TV to at Hiro's feet, wrapping his arms around his best friends leg. "Please! Pleeeaasssee tell me your joking!"

Hiro placed his hand back on the fridges handle and begged for there to be food when he opened it.

He opened the fridge and felt disappointment run through his body.

There was no food!

"Nande?! Nande!?" Shuichi clung dramatically at Hiro's clothes, tears streaming down his cheeks, much like a small river. "Hiro! I'm so hungry! My stomach is empty!"

"Much like my fridge," mumbled Hiro.

"I know! Let's go out to eat!"

Hiro closed his fridge then got his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and looked inside.

Empty.

Why is it that whenever Shuichi comes over everything important is empty?

He growled low in his thought and glared down at Shuichi.

"H-hiro? Daijoubu?" Shuichi shrank away from Hiro's evil glare, whimpering. "Hiro...?"

"My fridge and wallet are as empty as your brain!"

"Aw, shucks, Hiro."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Uh-huh. So...what's for lunch?"

Hiro sighed. Shuichi had a one tracked mind.

As for lunch...well...it looked like they would be mooching off of Shuichi's lover until Hiro's next paycheck.

* * *

1) Hayaku means hurry up. 

**Thanks for reading once again. lol Hope you'll keep reading till the end. **

**Next up is F. **

**See ya then.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Fruit Gushers

**A to Z**

**_Fruit Gushers_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Yuki Eiri hated a lot of things. One of them being the fact that his lover was the most annoying person he had ever had the displeasure of meeting and the other being Tohma, his sisters husband, who refused to let him live in peace but if you put all that aside there was only one thing that was truly annoying Yuki Eiri right now and it lurked inside the kitchen cabinets, on the coffee table, on the bathroom sink, and worse yet, it rested on the nightstand next to his bed.

It was...candy.

Now he knew he was being slightly overdramatic but he woke up because he had a candy wrapper crunching as he rolled over in his bed, kind of sent him over the edge. Especially since the culprit was sound asleep and it would be almost next to impossible to wake him up. So when Shuichi Shindou had developed a fetish for the American snack food, Fruit Gushers, he had made it his duty to stop any of it from wondering into his house.

And he was not succeeding.

Somehow Shuichi had managed to get them into the house and it was aggravating because he didn't know how it was getting into the house. He always checked his unhealthy eating lover when he entered the house and he wasn't getting it in through his pockets or backpack. And Hiro hadn't been over in a while so Shuichi wasn't getting it from him.

Yuki could feel a headache coming on. This was so annoying. What did Shuichi see in those sweets? What did he see in sweets period?

He opened his desk drawer, where he had hidden the new packets of Fruit Gushers from Shuichi and took out a packet. He stared at the yellow bag, decorated in brightly colors, and wondered how such a distasteful appearance could attract kids and teenagers into buying it.

Yuki pulled open the bag and was gifted with the smell of paper and sweetened fruit. The candy was stuck together, each one a different color. He carefully pulled a blue apart from the rest and then placed it in his mouth. His mouth was filled with a burst of chewy blue raspberry flavor.

It was…tasty was the word he would probably use. He placed another blue one in his mouth and chewed on it before he ate a green one.

"YYUUKKII!"

Yuki Eiri didn't have a chance to hide the Fruit Gushers as his lover came bouncing into his study. He looked at his lover guiltily, and surprised.

"I didn't know you liked Fruit Gushers." Shuichi walked across the study and took the bag from him. "That's where my candy went to."

"I don't like them. Take them and get out of my sight."

Shuichi giggled. "Sure thing, Yuki." Shuichi bent over and placed a small kiss on Yuki's cheek before disappearing from the study.


	7. Grown Up

**A to Z**

**_Grown Up_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Yuki Eiri hated kids. They were loud, demanding, whinny, bossy, and emotional. They reminded too much of his lover. Way too much. And the only reason he was sitting on the bench at the park while Shuichi slid down the slides with Hiro was because Shuichi had ask him to take him. He would've made Shuichi get here on his own but Shuichi had just gotten his drivers license and was inching to try out the new car he had gotten.

Yuki trusted Shuichi on the road in a moving vehicle about as much as he trusted the teen to leave him alone for one day. Which was next to impossible. The whole way to the park Shuichi had complained about not being able to drive him self there and about how he was being unreasonable. Of course Yuki was surprised that his lover had managed to use the word.

"Ne, ne! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Mite!"

Yuki scanned for his lover from behind his sunglasses and quickly found his lover hanging upside down from a blue traditional jungle gym. His face was red from hanging and he had to hold his shirt to his pants to keep it from sliding. He looked adorable but that was beside the point. Shuichi was once again cutting into his deadline. He would leave the singer here if he could but he didn't want to listen to him singing outside their apartment door again.

"Yuki! Are you looking?!"

"No," he stated coolly.

"Yuki! You don't have to be so mean!"

"Hey, mister!" There was a tug on his jacket.

Yuki faced the kid, who was about nine years old, with a glare. How dare this kid touch his four hundred dollar jacket with his muddy hands! "What…do…you…want?"

"Is that guy your son," the child asked with innocence, pointing to Shuichi who had fallen from the jungle gym and was now climbing back on it.

"Do I look old enough for him to be my son?"

The child thought about this, placing his hand under his chin. He really needed to take a bath. His blond hair was covered in sand and mud, his face smeared slightly with mud and his knees were skinned. "I guess not. So then…how come you're at the park together? Is he your brother?"

"Look, kid. I'm not here for your amusement. If you want entertainment go fucking find it somewhere else."

The kids blue eyes went big at Yuki's statement before he turned, crying, and ran yelling for his mother.

Yuki stood and scanned for Shuichi, who had disappeared from the jungle Gym. He was ready to go home. It was hot; he was sweating and tempted to start stripping out of the clothes right now.

He felt his body launch backward and while he stumbled a couple paces back, he felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck. His ears were cursed with the yelling of his name and his nose was gifted with the scent of Pocky and strawberry.

"Yuukkii! Hiro said that I wasn't a grown up and I told him that I was _so_ totally a grown up. And Hiro said that there was a difference to being a grown up and growing up. Like there _really_ is a difference. Is there a difference, Yuki? Anyway he said that I was too innocent to understand _anything_ that was why I'm still growing up. How am I _still_ growing up if I'm fully-grown? Yuki? Yuki! Tell me! Come on! I wanna prove to Hiro that I am truly a grown up that way he'll take me to the bar on Fifth Avenue. Don't worry, Yuki! I would never ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ cheat on you! We'd just go down there to dance and drink! But Yuki answer my question! Besides who'd _wanna _grow up anyway? And become old and ugly? Of course, your not ugly Yuki but---"

Yuki clamped a hand down on Shuichi's mouth, his head throbbing even more than before. If he didn't stop Shuichi's rant now there would be no telling how long he could go on without drawing a breath. And the last thing he needed was to care for Shuichi, which would probably put the singer into hyper-talk mode. "Shut…up."

They were silent for a moment then when Yuki felt his headache die down a little he removed his hand and placed it under Shuichi's butt with his other hand, keeping Shuichi up.

"Yuki…people are watching us," Shuichi whispered, looking very uncomfortable.

"Baka, its your fault. Now…about being a grown up…you have to be more mature."

"I am mature."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your _not_."

"_Yes_ I am."

"This is ridiculous. Why am I having this fight with you? It doesn't make any sense."

"Yuki, please take me to the arcade."

"What? No. I have a very important deadline to meet if I don't my editor will be on _my_ ass about it."

"_Please_…just a half hour!"

"No."

"If you beat me at that new shooting game there could be a really special surprise for you later tonight."

Yuki hated surprises. It was one of the worst things that could have ever been invented. And worst yet the surprises from Shuichi usually ended in disaster. "What kind of surprise?"

Shuichi squirmed in Yuki's arms and Yuki saw desire flicker in Shuichi's endless purple eyes for a moment. "A good kind of surprise."

"I have to beat you at the new shooting game…?"

"Hai!"

Yuki knew that he didn't have to beat Shuichi at any game to get laid but sometimes…you just had to say fuck being a grown up and spend time with the one you love. Even if that person thinks that you're a cold heartless egotistical overworked no-fun asshole jerk of a boyfriend. Besides playing this game could help with the writers block.

At least that was the excuse he was going to go with.

* * *

**When I post H there will probably be a better verison of Grown Up. lol But if not I will eventually change Grown Up so just check back to this chapter in a couple of days.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading. **

**-super speed wave-**

**Ja ne**


	8. Hold On

**A to Z**

**_Hold On_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Hiro hated to see Shuichi cry.

It broke his heart and ripped at his gut. Sometimes it took a tremendous amount of will power not to cry with him.

Shuichi would keep his face at the crook of Hiros neck or on his knee or on his chest, over his heart. He would cling to Hiro, and just cry. Never once would words come out of his mouth. That was when Shuichi truly was at his worst but Hiro loved him for it.

He would let Shuichi cry on him, smoothing his hair and never leaving his side. He whispered words of comfort, wisdom, and strength into his friend's ear.

Sometimes Shuichi would emit a chuckle but he would always go back to crying over one thing.

Yuki Eiri – Romance novelist, asshole.

Hiro didn't feel like he had to say more.

Shuichi would lift his head, probably aching from all the crying he had just done, and look into Hiro's eyes, his face red and tear streaked. Hiro would say nothing but pull

Shuichi back into his arms and cuddle him tightly. Hoping that his feelings of love and friendship would be conveyed.

Sometimes he would hold Shuichi in the kitchen, or in the hallway but it was mostly in the living room because Shuichi couldn't hold it in any longer.

He wished that Shuichi would realize that Yuki didn't want him around soon because it was tearing the young singer apart. More than anyone could or would ever know but Shuichi is in love with Yuki and nothing would ever change that.

Hiro frowned as Shuichi started wheezing, desperately trying to get air into his lungs as he cried. Hiro rubbed Shuichi's temple for a minute while Shuichi's wheezes turned into gasps.

He could feel Shuichi's body jerk as his gasps went to hiccups then he just went still. Hiro could feel Shuichi's breathing even out and at first he thought Shuichi had cried himself to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Guess he wasn't as asleep as he thought he was. "I don't mean to be a burden."

"Your not a burden. Don't _ever_ say that."

"Your shirts wet…"

Hiro chuckled. Shuichi was brave, though he would never tell that to his face, and he always took pride in his choices. He always thought that the sun favored Shuichi because it felt like the sun was always shinning down on him. "Don't worry about it, Shu."

"Hiro…I want you to know that—"

Hiro placed a finger over Shuichi's mouth. "Whatever you do whenever you do, I will be right there with you. No matter how idiotic the idea is. Just…take your time, Shu. And if you change your mind well…who am I to stop you?"

"You're telling me to hold on?"

"I'm not just telling you to hold on. I'm telling you to fucking climb back up to the top."

Shuichi smiled for the first in hours since he had arrived at Hiro's apartment. "HAI!"

"Now…I think you have some making up to do with a certain blond."

Shuichi hugged Hiro tightly, whispering, "Arigatou."

"Gambatte."

"I will, Hiro. I love you!"

"I love you too…"

Hiro listened to the retreating sound of Shuichi's footsteps until he heard the door being quietly shut.

Now he could remove the wet, booger shirt without making Shuichi feel embarrassed.

Yuki Eiri – Romance novelist, asshole, the center of Shuichi Shindou's world

Hiro Nakano – Guitarist, best friend of Shuichi Shindou and prepared to kick a certain ass if he has too

* * *

**Arigatou to snowwhite4444, Iname, EvelynnHill, inusesskoga23, Silvea and Beryl for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. **

**Can't wait to see you guys in I which will be -- A surprise! Mwahaha! lol It could be something as funny as If You Were Gay(after the song, of course. Tehehehe) or as dirty as I Wanna Sex You Up(By LFO of course) or as innocent as ice cream. But knowing my mind...nothing is hardly innocent when it comes to 'I'. Anyway hope you enjoyed H.**

**Ja ne!**

**-super speed wave-**


	9. Impossible

**A to Z**

**_Impossible_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

The silence that had been gladly welcomed at the beginning of the month now cursed Yuki every time he walked out of his study, bedroom and it was even more deafening when he came home. His body screamed for release but Yuki never gave into it when he had managed to get that person alone. He just couldn't. It didn't matter that he hadn't been getting laid for the past couple of weeks. What mattered was now his house was empty.

There was no warmth when he woke up in the morning. No arm draped protectively over his middle. There was no yelling for him to stop smoking. No snatching the cancer sticks. There was no muffled giggling from the other room. No shuffling of the feet.

There wasn't even the smell of Pocky or strawberry faintly floating throughout the apartment any more.

It had been a whole month since he had last yelled at Shuichi. A whole month since he had his arms around Shuichi.

Why did those tours have to take so long? Was it a test? A test to see how long he could go without needing the singer? If it were...he would've failed the test the second week Shuichi had gone.

He didn't even get to talk to Shuichi because he always called when Yuki was out or out cold. Now the only thing he had left was the forty-five messages on his house phone machine, and his three cell phones machine.

Yuki crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and pressed the play button on the machine.

_"YUUUKI! PICK UP THE PHONE! PLEASE? OH, OKAY1 YOU MUST BE ASLEEP! I WOULD BE HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE IF I DIDN'T MISS YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I WISH YOU COULD HEAR MY SONGS, YUKI! ALTHOUGH YOU'LL PROBABLY SAY ITS CRAP BUT I KNOW YOU LIKE THEM! I LOVE YOU, YUKI! I'LL LOVE YOU, YUKI, FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! I'LL DANCE WITH YOU UNDER THE MOONLIGHT! I LOOVE YOU!"_

There was a beep and the message ended. The machine then told him the date and time of the next message.

_"YYYUUUKKKIII! I KNOW IT'S EARLY, LIKE 4 AM EARLY, BUT I JUST WANTED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! WAAAAAAHHH! BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP AGAIN! ARE YOU MAD AT ME?! YOUR NOT MAD AT ME, ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T BE MAD AT ME! WE SHARE SUCH A DEEP BOND! A BOND THAT CAN NEVER BE BROKEN! YYYYYUUUUKKKIII!"_

The sound of Shuichi's voice broke through the silence and Yuki closed his eyes as he listened to the twenty five messages on the machine, enjoying the hyper singers voice as he proclaimed his undying love for the novelist. The emptiness of the house wasn't as bad as it was before but when the messages stopped, he felt his heart thump painfully against his chest.

This was impossible. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he needed Shuichi in his life. He needed Shuichi to fill the emptiness in his life, his heart, and his soul. Shuichi had become apart of him and he hadn't even realized it.

He stood and held the button so he could record a new message: "Impossible to stop. Impossible to see. Only you know what I truly mean behind my actions."

He smiled at the very simple message and felt a yawn emerge from his mouth. He stripped down to his boxers, his clothes leading to his bedroom. He crawled into the king sized bed, sliding under the tan satin sheets.

He rolled over to his side of the bed, farthest from the window. The bed no longer smelled of fresh strawberry shampoo, nor did it smell of sweets. The bed didn't have a dip from Shuichi's body, nor did the covers disappear from around his waist as Shuichi tossed and turned.

He heard the phone ring but didn't move from his spot on the bed and prepared for Shuichi's yelling.

_"YUUUKI! HOW SWEET! I LOVE YOU TOO! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I'M ACTUALLY GETTING OFF THE PLANE NOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT K WAS EVIL ENOUGH TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOU FOR A WHOLE MONTH! WHEN I COME HOME I PROMISE TO BE QUIET! BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER WANT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU THIS LONG AGAIN!"_ Someone was yelling at Shuichi to get off the phone. _"JUST A SEC! ANYWAY YUKI I CAN'T WAIT TO RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH YOUR HAIR AND SMELL THOSE STUPID CANCER CIGARETTE!"_ Someone was calling him a hornball, and Shuichi yelled back that he wasn't. Then the line went dead.

Yuki felt a smile make its way to his face as he placed his face into his pillow. Shuichi was impossible...

And that was just the way Yuki liked him.


	10. Jealous

**A to Z**

**_Jealous_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

Shuichi Shindou was jealous, as much as he hated to admit it. But he wasn't jealous of anyone, he was jealous of something. Actually a lot of things.

He was jealous of Yuki's toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, and Yuki's coffee mug. He hated the fact that Yuki's toothbrush got to be "kissed" by Yuki everyday. The fact that Yuki's brush got to go through those soft locks of his made Shuichi want to break it in half. When he thought about the fact that the coffee mug got more attention than him made him want to cry.

But what he was really jealous of—besides Yuki's clothes. They got to be near that lean body all day—was the laptop. He swore up and down that it got more action than he did. And that was saying something, considering the fact that the laptop was an inanimate object.

Shuichi was jealous of everything that got more attention and/or got to care for Yuki in anyway, more than him. He was even mad that the sponge Yuki used to wash his body was able to get intaiment without doing anything. He had to work very hard just to get Yuki to make love to him.

On Friday, after they had yet another fight about their relationship, Yuki stormed out of the house, mumbling under his breath, leaving Shuichi glaring venomously at the door.

"This is all your fault!" Shuichi had marched unhappily into the study and pointed a shaky finger at the laptop. "If Yuki stopped giving you so much attention we wouldn't have gotten into a fight!"

Shuichi closed the laptop then unplugged it from its charger. If you have competition, then there was only one-way to deal with it: get rid of it.

He shuffled across the room to the open window. He stared down the four stories, the laptop clutched tightly in his hands. He could just drop it. It would shatter into a hundred pieces. Then Yuki would have to pay attention to him.

Or he would kick Shuichi out for three months or longer…just like the time Shuichi had "accidentally" wore Yuki's clothes to work.

He held the laptop out the window, and he tried to keep his nervousness at a minimum. After all…if Yuki caught him trying to destroy his most prized possession he might have just had his last recording.

The laptop suddenly left his hands and a voice growled in his ear, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Yuki! I was just…I was just…"

"Throwing my laptop out the fucking window."

"Well…it's not fair that it gets more attention than me!"

"Attention…?" Yuki put the laptop down on the chair behind him.

"Yes! Attention! Everything in this house gets more attention than me!"

Shuichi had started stepping back as Yuki advanced him. He fell backwards onto the couch and gasped as Yuki placed a knee between his legs.

"Your jealous." Yuki had whispered, sending shivers down Shuichi's spin to his groin.

"I am not…uhh…jealous."

Yuki was nibbling on Shuichi's neck, biting and sucking so slightly that it sent him into a spiral of want. Yuki's hands traveled down Shuich's sides. Shuichi could feel the heat through his clothes and moaned.

"All right…maybe…I am…uhh…" Shuichi had stopped talking, long enough to cling tightly at Yuki's shoulders. "…just a little jealous."

Clothes were removed faster at this statement and their need grew as they desperately tried to make the small couch fit their needs.

* * *

**This is the only one of A to Z that actually made me doubt about the work and effort. I am willing to take flames on this one.**

**I send my thanks to snowwhite4444, Iname, EvelynnHill, Aubrey Fitzgibbons, Vindalootoo, and Silvea. I'm also gonna send my thanks to Calling Misery, tAngel2013, and inusesskoga23.**

**But most importantly I send my thanks to those of you who took the time to read this.**

**Ja ne**


	11. Kiss Him

**_Kiss Him_**

_Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language._

_If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading_

Sakano walked down the dark hallway of NG Records, determined to make sure that the blond American manager didn't add anything completely crazy to their schedule tomorrow.

His shoes lightly tapped against the floor, the sound echoing throughout the empty hall. It was eerie walking down this hallway and he wanted nothing more than to run out of the building and take a taxi straight to the comfort of his home.

He entered Bad Luck's studio, the black notebook holding the schedule he had planned for said band, opened in his hands, reading intently.

"Mr. Producer," breathed a voice.

A startled gasp left Sakano's lips as his eyes were pulled away from his notebook into the darkness of the room.

"Whose there?"

A figure moved from behind the desk. "Its just me, Mr. Producer. Relax."

"K-sama, what are you doing here? Everyone has already left."

"I forgot something."

K moved closer to Sakano, who took a couple of steps to be up against the wall. "What did you forget K-sama?"

K placed his hands on either side of Sakano's head and sniffed Sakano's hair. "You smell…delicious."

"Nani?"

K placed his lips tenderly against Sakano's Adam's apple. He could feel Sakano gulp, no doubt trying to form a complete thought. He found himself tentatively licking Sakano's Adam's apple before placing small kisses along his jaw line.

"K-sama…"

"Yes?" K stepped closer, making their bodies touch in the most erotic way.

"Please…stop."

K didn't act as if he had heard Sakano's plea because he rubbed his body against Sakano's while continuing to nibble Sakano's neck.

Sakano felt his blood drain down to his groin as K continued to work on his neck. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the love bites to Bad Luck tomorrow but at the moment the only thing he could really focus on was the feelings that K continued to send through his body. Oh…it felt good.

K pulled away, his eyes glazed over with lust. He licked his lips, obviously waiting for permission to continue.

_Kiss him…lean forward and let him finish what he started. But…what if someone walks in?_

_Oh, who cares…?_

Sakano dropped his notebook and wrapped his arms around K's neck bring the manager closer for a kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and then some. K's tongue had rubbed, sucked on his own tongue and K's hands had left the wall and had moved to Sakano's hips.

"Relax…and trust me."

_Trust him? With what!_

_He can't mean…_

Sakano pushed K away from him and ran out of the studio, his face flushed deep red and his pants still tight against his body.

For the next month Sakano couldn't bring himself to look at K in the face again but the memory of their kiss still burned in his mind. He had tried not to think about it because whenever he did his pants got tight, making him have to excuse himself to the bathroom.

He finally looked at K durning one of Bad Luck's performances and he recived a wink from K. Obviously K wanted to continue what they had started.

* * *

**I went to the opening night of the new Harry Potter movie and to be honset I didn't enjoy it. So much had been left out and changed. -tears- But if you hadn't read the book then it was a great movie. Umbridge needed to be smacked with some fashion. That ugly bright pink dress...grrrrr . **

**And they gt rid of Fred and Georges swamp. They didn't even mention the Twizard money like I thought they would since they forgot it in the Fourth movie. Grrr...lol**

**Anway hoped you enjoyed K a little bit. It was sooooo hard. And when I was done I was like I shoulda done this and this...and that would mean I would have to change the title and the characters and I didn't want to.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**-super speed wave-**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Let's Make Love

**A to Z**

**_Let's Make Love_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

This will hopefully be the only chapter that'll be considered Mature

Hiro was pushed roughly up against the wall. His breath shot out from his mouth at the contact and before he had the chance to draw in a full breath of air, lips were placed firmly on his own. He closed his eyes and kissed back just as needy as his partner, trying to recall just what put him in this position. In the background he could faintly make out the chorus of LFO's song "I Wanna Sex You Up" which had sent them into this spiral of need. There rested some empty beer bottles on the coffee table, which probably didn't help the situation.

Tatsuha pulled away from Hiro, taking in some much needed air. He un tucked Hiro's shirt then slid his hands under, running his hands up the muscular abs, which flexed under his light touch. He placed a tender kiss just above Hiro's jeans waistband. A trail of kisses followed that one up Hiro's chest and Tatsuha threw his shirt over his head. He had no need of it.

Tatsuha loved the feel of Hiro panting for breath as arousal took over the older man. The way his chest raised and fell as his head rested against the wall, his arms above his head as he tried to look for something to grab a hold of. He knew he needed this as much as the guitarist.

"Tatsuha…"

The sound of his name being uttered in that breathy voice from those kiss swollen lips made the blood from his brain go straight to his groin. He no longer cared to go slow. He wanted the desire to subside and for his apartment to smell of sex and sweat: The most perfect combination.

Tatsuha quickly disposed his shirt then ground his hips against Hiro's, sending the most delicious sensation through his body. He unzipped Hiro's pants and pulled them off, kissing his way back up to Hiro's month.

Tatsuha pulled away from him again, that handsome smirk on his face that made goose bumps appear. He couldn't see his reflection in Tatsuha's eyes but knew he didn't have too to know that his own eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, just like Tatsuha's.

He couldn't remember when Tatsuha's shirt had ended up clutched tightly in his hands instead of on the floor. Nor could he remember when Tatsuha had lost his pants. His boxers were suddenly gone and the cold air hit his erection, making him groan.

"Oh…Hiro."

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's neck, letting the shirt finally fall to the floor. His right leg somehow had been hooked by Tatsuha's arm, and he was standing his toes to keep his balance.

The buzz that had been in his chest had worked its way to his stomach, coiling. It was making him gasp with each touch of Tatsuha's. He couldn't remember being so sensitive.

Hiro threaded his fingers through Tatsuha's hair, pulling and tugging at it while his fingers continued to work on his, making the coil tighten in his stomach.

"Tatsuha…" Hiro moaned out the name, his groin twitching at the feel of Tatsuha's name rolling off his tongue.

"Hiro…"

There was pain…

Then pleasure.

Hiro was gone, flying above the city and out of sight. He had never felt so free. Tatsuha…completed him or at least satisfied the demon of desire in him.

He awoke some time later, naked and on the cold floor. His legs were wrapped around Tatsuha, who rested peacefully on his stomach.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so full, and content. It was as if he had the weight of the world removed from his shoulders and the feeling of togetherness replaced that. A thought accrued to him.

He had to go to the bathroom but Tatsuha was asleep and he looked tired as well as oblivious to the world. Hiro didn't want to disturb that.

"Have to go to the bathroom?"

Hiro all but jumped out of skin. He hadn't expected Tatsuha to be awake. Then again Tatsuha has had too many lovers to count. "Yes."

Tatsuha sat up and rubbed his head. "That was great."

"I don't think I've ever felt like that durning sex."

Tatsuha chuckled and leaned in close. Hiro made a mental note to tell the teen to go brush his teeth. His breath was ripe but he didn't feel like he had room to talk. His own teeth felt fuzzy and he probably had some bad morning breath too.

"That's because we made love."

"Oh. We'll have to do it again then."

Tatsuha smirked, making Hiro mormentarily forget about his endless schedule. "How about now?" Tatsuha went to kiss Hiro but found a hand in front of his lovers face, stopping him. "What?"

"You have got the worst morning breath ever. Its worse than Shuichi's after a night with Yuki, Pocky, honey and beer. And I have morning breath too. No kissing."

"We'll share a nasty morning breath kiss then." Hiro looked at Tatsuha appaled. "…Or not."

"I'm glad we agree." Hiro patted Tatsuha on the head then detangled himself from him. He gave Tatsuha a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom, giving him a nice view of his ass.

"Old fart…" Tatsuha yawned and stratched his head while the smell of sex, sweat and beer reached his nose.

He could get use to the smell of Hiro's sex in his aprtment.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this.**

**I dunno why. lol**

**The pairing in this chapter was actually going to be K and Hiro but my favorite person, Juno, said that it would be too creepy. So I went with Tatsuha and Hiro. Hmmm...lol I think it came out better than I thought it would. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and for reading. I am looking forward to writing M lol**

**BTW: This actually wasn't suppose to come out like this. I was gonna for a very perverted Limbo Rock. You guys know the song: **

**_Every limbo boy and girl  
All around the limbo world  
Gonna do the limbo rock  
All around the limbo clock_**

**lol So obviously that idea was kicked the curb. Oh well...**

**Ja ne!**

**I promised Juno I'd help her with her writers block.**

**-super speed wave-**


	13. Mutt

_**Mutt**_

_Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language._

_If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading._

The only warning that Shuichi got was the sound of the door slamming just before an ordor invaded his nose. He stopped working on his latest song and called, "Yuki? Is everything okay?"

He heard stomping and then the door to the bedroom was opened. Yuki was holding one of his shoes and was glaring at him. The shoe's heal was covered in what looked like brown mud but the ordor coming from it suggested poop. "I _stepped_ in dog shit!"

Shuichi placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile. He had forgotten that the new tennats downstairs had gotten a dog. Their dog had been leaving its poop everywhere it could. "So...why'd you bring it inside? Yuki, its disgusting!"

"Because I have to clean off that damn mutt's poop!"

"Just throw the shoes away!"

"They cost me a fortune!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes as Yuki went back out into the hallway to go to the bathroom. He got on all fours, still reading his lyrics, prepared to shimmy off the bed. He was getting hungry and his brain felt fried. There was one box of Pocky in the cabniet and some unmentionables in the kitchen...maybe they should go shopping. He wiggled his bottom in the air then bent forward to placed his elbows on the bed, the pencil placed in his mouth as he thoughtfully chewed on it.

_Well maybe if I...no that wouldn't work._

_What if...? Nope._

_I could...nah. That wouldn't work either._

A hand rested on Shuichi's butt, causing him to jump. "If you wanted doggie style you should have just said so."

"I thought you would objected because of the mutt downstairs."

"Huh..."

Hands were removing his pants were accompanied by small kisses. Then...his song was forgotten, fluttering to the floor and Yuki's shoes were ignored as they rested in the bathroom.

* * *

**I know its short, but sometimes short is good, right?**

**lol But anyway thanks for the reviews -cough- and for reading.**

**I'm really sorry it took so long but M was pretty tough...until I stepped into dog shit. Tell me...who the hell would think to watch where they step in the middle of the road?!?!?!?!?!**

**lol Mindless ranting.**

**Anyway I know what I'm doing with N...which is a first. So N is for NAPTIME!**

**lol Anyway... Ja ne**

**-super speed wave-**


	14. Naptime

_**Naptime**_

_Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language._

_If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading._

Thoma found it strange that everyday at a quarter past one there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. The sign was written in Shuichi's--or maybe that was Ryuichi's--handwriting in various colors, and decorated in several different symbols. Nobody else knew why either but it was known throughout NG Records that the room remains quiet from a quarter past one to a quarter to three. It had been carrying on for several weeks and Thoma was finally feed up at the mystery that was Bad Luck's studio.

He entered the studio, surprised that the only sorce of light was coming from a frog night light in the corner of the room. The soft whispers of music was being played from the CD player, which rested next to the nightlight. What surprised him even more was the bodies scattered about the studio, all wrapped in blankets.

Hiro laid in the middle of the floor, his hand held tightly by Shuichi, a pink blanket with white kittens all over it. Their heads were placed together, as if they had fallen asleep while talking. Shuichi's lips were mouthing something, no doubt Yuki's name. K had his feet propped up on the desk, leaning back, and drool trickling out of his mouth. A peach blanket thrown over his upper body in an attempt to block out of the cold supplied by the fan overhead. Asleep on the red couch was Sakano, a purple blanket with pink flowers drapped him from neck to toe, his glasses crocked upon his face. A loud snore emerged from him and the producer shifted in his sleep. And under the keyboard was Thoma's cousin, Suguru, asleep on his stomach under a red blanket with black notes. A book laid by his head, opened to a little more than halfway, and music sheets were placed upright against the keybaords stand.

It was cute to see them all asleep in this manner but it was also bad for business. Thoma opened his mouth, preparing to yell at them for sleeping during work hours when a voice said, "Don't."

Thoma jumped and turned around to look into the eyes of his friend, Ryuichi. "Why not? I am not paying them to sleep on the jump."

Ryuichi held up his pink Kumagoro and shock the bunny's head. "Let them sleep..."

Thoma glared at Ryuichi and then quietly shut the door and the singers more intense glare. "Fine." A snore followed Thoma, mocking him the rest of his way back to his office.

Ryuichi opened the door and peeked inside, smiling at the sight of the sleeping band members. Two of the shifted as the light once again spilled into the room in a thin strip. The word "Yuki" was soon followed by "reckless manager," "homework," "books" and "guns." It was another typical nap for them.

Ryuichi smiled and whispered, "Good night, Bad Luck."

* * *

**Oh my gosh!**

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I tired to get this up sooner. Honset but you know, virtual school isn't as easy as it sounds. Grrrr...stupid classes.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last 13 that I have written! I loved the reviews! -twirls around-**

**Next is... O and O is for...lol I dunno just yet! Guess it'll be a surprise...(for you and me)**

**Arigatou to everyone!**

**Ja ne!  
Kay**


	15. Out Tonight

_**Out Tonight**_

_Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.  
__If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading._

Pirates was a underground club and the only way to get in was to either be on the "list", which was common for most places or a hundred and fifty dollars. The club's floor flashed different colors every few seconds, blacklights transformed the white clothes, and a strobe light was in use. The music's beat could be felt through the floor and the simple green and black booths were against the walls. It was a regular club and Shuichi loved it because no one recginzed him; it was his retreat whenever he got into a fight with his lover.

"Hey, sweetie. Back again?" The voice was load, the music too load to hold a normal conversation.

Shuichi turned around and smiled. The voice belonged to Ace, the bartender. He was a little over six feet in height, his shoulders broad, and the white shirt he wore was unbuttoned to his navel, revealing his taunt abs. The black leather pants he wore hung low on his hips, showing off his happy trail and V. The fabric clung to his legs and looked very uncomfortable around the crotch. His short black hair was streaked with blood red and his blue eyes almost always looked a bit tipsy. Shuichi himself wore faded baggy jeans with cuts and tears on the legs, especially one rip on his left butt cheek. His white muscle shirt reached his chain belt, and on his right arm(he had been working out for the past four months so he could match Yuki in the bedroom) was a dragon armband.

"Yeah. I'm back."

Ace smiled at him and stood closer. "Your man doesn't know what he's missing."

"You say that every time I walk through that door."

"And I'll keep saying it until you ditch the bastard."

"Dance with me, Ace! Dance with me till closing!"

Ace chuckled and pulled Shuichi out onto the floor. The song was an uptempo one, requiring bodies to move faster against each other. Limbs were intangled, sweat dripped, and hands roamed dangerously low. Shuichi turned so his back was facing Ace, grinding his hips against his. His hands held tightly to Ace's arms, that wrapped around Shuichi's small waist. Ace's thumbs hooked around the front belt loops as another man started to dance in front of Shuichi, successfully making a sandwhich.

The guy disappeared when the song ended and Shuichi turned around, pulling Ace's body closer to his own. Shuichi's eyes were half closed and he just barely noticed the soft pounds of Ace's pants. Something he knew very well.

Warm breath. The scent of sweat. Beer. Bodies squeezed together. Erections rubbing. Adrenaline.

It was familiar but he was pulled from his escape at the sound of a voice. One he knew like the back of his hand. "Get away from him."

Ace stepped away from shuichi, his hands rasied as if surrounding. "Uh...I have to go back to work, Shu." That was a lie; it was Thursday. Ace never worked Thursdays. "I'll see you later. You are coming back?"

"Of course, Ace. You know I can't be away from you for very long." Shuichi winked and his smile soon left as the image of Ace was replaced by his very pissed-off lover. "Now, Yuki...don't get mad."

"Mad? I'm furious!" Yuki tugged Shuichi close to him. "How dare you let someone caress your body."

"Who told you where I was?"

"Hiro."

Damn. He was going to have to kill his best friend later. "You weren't suppose to find out."

"If this was the kind of thing you were wanting you could of just said so."

"Then stop being an asshole."

Shuichi never noticed Yuki's small nodd of the head and he never paid attention to the small yes that had left his lovers mouth. All he could think about were the hands that were cupping his cheeks.

"Tomorrow night...we'll go out."

"As in a date?"

"Yeah. As in a date."

* * *

**-tears-**

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I havent updated. -hits head against a lap- BAD KILLA KAY! BAD KILLA KAY!**

**Hopefully you guys liked this one. God I must've went through like 40 ideas for this chapter. lol**

**Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


	16. Perfect Day

**A to Z**

**_Perfect Day_**

Warning for slight OCC, yaoi and fowl language.

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you stop reading.

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
_

The apartment was silent expect for the ringing coming from the phone. The bed was made, pillows in the rightful place and the closet doors opened. The bathroom was clean, no strawberry toothpaste in the sink and the kitchen was clean expect for a plate, a bowl, and two glasses. There was no hint of someone having been there that morning. The study door was open, the laptop turned off and the blindes closed. The emptiness of the apartment was broken by the answering machine.

"HELLO! YOU'VE GOT YUKI AND SHUICHI..._do you have to yell at them?..._ AT THEIR PLACE_...I think they know who their calling_...WE CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE WE'RE BUSY..._baka! Hurry up!_...AND I'VE GOT YUKI TO MYSELF THE WHOLE DAY! _...keep this up and I'll leave your ass..._ LEAVE A MESSAGE WHEN YOU HEAR THE BEEP AND WE'LL GET BACK TO YOU..._I'm not calling anyone stupid enough to leave a message after your ramble..._WHEN WE GET IN FROM OUR SPEICAL DAY! OUR DATE! _...do you have to tell everyone what we're doing?..."_

_"Hey, Shuichi. Its Hiro. I take it Yuki doesn't like the answering message, huh? Anyway don't forget about the party tonight. You're still coming, right? Of course you are. Listen I made sure that I got some Pocky for you and that at the party tonight they play yours and Yuki's song."_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

The man handed the couple back their old fashion picture. The younger man had on a red and black cancan outfit with a head piece. He was stretched out onto the bar, the dress riding up his legs, and in his hand was a pistol that was pressed against his lips. The older man had a bag of money resting in front of his lovers stomach, and an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand. His left hand was placed on the younger man's leg. The couple had faught about the pictures since they had walked in and when the man requested for them to act like outlaws, the couple did. In the picture, though, the feelings there were obvious.

"You know with the way you were carrying on I would have thought you hated the kid but you remind me of elementary school. When you hate the person you love."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take the money and shut your month. I'm not in love with that idiot."

"Whatever you say..."

_Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day_

"Wait, one more picture before we join the party!"

The older man groaned as his lover laced their fingers together, the digital camera flashing as he took a quick pictureof their hands. They leaned close together, their cheeks brushing as the younger man stretched his arm out. The older man reached out his free hand to help hold the camera steady and looked into the lens of the camera. Hearts were beating fast as the younger man placed a small kiss on his cheek, taking a picture at the same time. Another picture was taken, this time of the older mans annoyed face as his lover blew against his cheek. Anything going on outside of the car was ignored as three more pictures were taken of the two of them in the car.

"That's enough. Let's get inside."

"HEY LOOK! THE LOVING COUPLE FINALLY SHOWED UP!"

Giggles emerged from the shorter man as they walked to the door, the taller man glaring at the person who yelled into silence.

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day  
It's the perfect day_

The apartment was silent, the owners entering their home close to three am. The leather couch in the living room had jackets thrown carelessly onto it and the kitchen had napkins down and a few more plates. The bedroom had dirty clothes around the bed, the closet doors closed and the dresser drawers opened slightly. Strawberry toothpaste was on the edge of the sink and the toothbrushes were in the sink instead of the holder next to the soap. The younger man shifted once again in the bed, much to the displeasure of his bedmate.

"Stop moving."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Well do. You're interrupting my sleep."

"But what if I wake up and it was all a dream?"

"It won't be a damn a dream. Shut up and go to sleep."

"But-"

"No. If its a dream then I'll fucking make it come true in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now go to sleep."

_It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

He awoke later that day and found the bed empty. He wasn't surprised though as he rolled over, his body hurting in a couple of places, to find his lover gone. His eyes blinked a couple of times and looked at the pictures on the nightstand. One of an old fashion outlaw couple, five of a romantic couple, eight of a dancing couple, six of a fighting couple but all of the same couple with the same look in their eyes: love. The phone rang but he found no engery to crawl out of bed to answer it and waited for the answering machine to get it as he snuggled back down under the covers.

"_YOU'VE REACHED YUKI AND SHUICHI. OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVEN'T DROPED DEAD YET SO ANNOY OUR MACHINE WITH YOUR PROBLEMS."_

_"Hey, Shuichi. It's Hiro again. Guess Yuki changed the message after you guys got home. Maybe you should change it again just to get on his nerves. Anyway, the reason I called was to tell you that you and Yuki are all over the news. Its nothing bad. Shocking, right? They're saying that you take Yuki's arm too much, and that Yuki sighs and gazes at you too much. People are saying you two are in love. Is it true? Give me a call."_

He smiled as the message ended and looked at the photos again. They were very much in love. It just took them an entire day and a dozon pictures or so to notice it.

* * *

**Okay. That took WAAAAAAAY to long to get out!**

**lol But it was so hard to pick a title and then pick something to write about. P was a lot harder than it should have been. I had like twenty different ideas going on and it was just CRAZZZZZY up in my brain. If you've seen Oklahoma then you might notice that I pick the song People Will Say We're In Love to go along with the song Perfect Day.**

**Also I've changed my name on here from Killa Kay to Green Cheeto. Me and my friend got into a fight and I don't it's fitting any more to have that nickname as my pen name.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review. I'll admit that I had forgotten about A to Z until someone (kamesita) added the story to their alert list which made me smile. So while I was writing No More Sorrow for my account on hpfandom (another reason for changing my pen name) I FINALLY wrote this chapter!**

**Signing off the air,  
Green Cheeto**


End file.
